The Life of Marshall Lee The Vampire King
by adventureNowAndThen
Summary: Marshall Lee has lived a very long life. He survived the mushroom war. Killed the Queen of vampires and stole her title. From orphan to king. a lover, a musician, a friend, an assassin. he has seen much of the world. now see into the Life and lies of Marshall Lee. Rated for light gore and adult themes. I'm gonna write this one out for a good while.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i hope your ready for vampires, immortal demons, friendship gained and friendship lost. The life of Marshall lee is a winding one. Fraught with... Uhh... Danger. And stuff. Here there be monsters. A penny saved is a penny earned. I once sat on a two legged chair. Ohh just read the damn chapter.**

* * *

CH.1 A kings rise

Marshall lee the vampire king. Yeah, he liked the sound of that. It was the year 202 AMW or, "after mushroom war" as most denizens that shared the planet known as earth call it. He knew it was the year 202 because he was only 209 years old now. Very young by vampire standards. That would basically make him a fresh faced teenager. But having the lord of the night-o-sphere as a mother came in handy, from time to time. Its thanks to her I have this power. This need for violence.

It wasn't only the humans that were almost killed off from their arrogance. But vampires are made from tougher stuff. Where 98% of the human race was extinguished, vampires only lost about half their numbers. 6,000 vampires left in the world. Marshall lee the vampire king smiles. That smile might have come from the blood splattered across his torso and hands. Maybe it was from the thought of his new reign effective immediately. Either way, it was downright disturbing when he started laughing. Posed over the old lord of the nights corpse, covered in blood, he was terrible in his power. The coliseum was silent except for Marshall's insane laughing. Then, one by one, as Marshall swept his blood red eyes over his fellow vampires, they bent at the knee. Ready to serve their new master. Willingly or not, he was their king, sovereign, and last word on all matters. And so began the darkest 100 years in vampire history. Marshall had plans. He would enslave the last of the human race. Claim dominance over all sentient life. Then he would march on the night-o-sphere.

* * *

YEAR 432

"My lord, i have the daily report, a pack of humans have escaped their enclosure. Also, we have found no less than 3 spies in the castle over a fortnight. Two have confessed under duress of torture they work for Eric, your rival for the throne. The last spy spontaneously com-busted when caught. We believe he was from the night-o-sphere." Thomas said in a droll. Being an imp and forced Into service under a boy in his eyes he found it difficult to care. Then again, most imps cared little either way.

Marshall lee sat upon his gothic throne of black obsidian. When one looked closely to the groves in his chair you'd find faces chiseled there all across it. Ranging from grotesque, angry or pure ecstasy. Marshall himself was clad in a black t-shirt and jeans. An old rock band now lost to memory plastered across his torso. Chains on his wrists and hanging down from his jeans clanked across his throne as he moved. Marshall lee was having a bad day. Hell a bad century. He bit off more than he could chew with this job. Humans proved to be resourceful, spiteful creatures. It wasn't like he made them wear rags anymore. Or eat gruel. Hell he even laughed and allowed them to form a committee. A committee! To negotiate for better living conditions. The other vampires saw this as a weakness. So of course, they began revolting. Well, one in particular. Eric. The bastard. Heh... literally, seeing as he was the son and progeny of the late queen of the night with no father to speak of. And the night-o-sphere. Damn that mother of mine. Shes being playing this game for an eon. Putting my crumbling empire to shame.

Marshall lee the vampire king sighs heavily and gets up to start walking down the giant cathedral sized throne room. Thomas the imp bows and follows at a respectful distance. He may be a kid. But he has power. And that's the only authority demons respect.

"Let the ungrateful humans go. They're gonna die out in the waste land they created anyways." i say waving a hand. whatever. we have enough humans now anyways.

Thomas clicks his tongue and strikes a check mark on a long parchment.

"And the spies?" He drolls

"Kill the two. Did we get Eric's location from them?" Marshall asks hopefully. it would be nice to finally dispose of the jerk.

"No sir. They prove to be quite loyal to him" Thomas says rolling his eyes. loyalty is so lost on imps.

Damn Eric. And damn his crusade. Have I not been fair? Have I not made sure all vampires have blood to drink by containing the humans and breeding them? Have I not settled disputes in the vampire way? With strength and skill and dominance? the worst part, The thing I can't stand the most, the boredom. Holy hell was it boring being king sometimes. Yeah I get to roar and smash a skull every now and then, sometimes I slip out for a few days and fly. But all the decrees, the ballroom dancing, and the god awful music. The traditionalist way of these vampires is suffocating. Some of them, the younger generations, see me as the kick-ass king that I am. They follow with a fever to please their new king. As all should. But the older ones, hidden behind sweet words is always a sneer. Every gesture an insult to my reign. They follow, but only because they fear me. There's no loyalty.

"Why Marshall, so nice to see you in the gardens" the softest female voice purrs from behind a blue rose bush.

I hadn't even realized I left the castle walls.

"Natasha, should I quit this game I'm playing?"

I say towards the rose bush. Natasha was a succubus, and a damn fine one. I know, I've had her. She was one of my few confidants. A couple hundred years older than me, she knew every vampire, imp, and demon in my realm. Such was her job after all, she was my master of spies.

"No, well, if you want too I suppose. You've done a decent job. Not the best, but decent. " Natasha says coming around the rose bush.

My eyes roam for a split second. Hey, I'm a man before I'm a king right? You try to ignore a red headed vixen with piercing steely gray eyes, a perfect D bust, and hips and strut that stops hearts. Or starts hearts? Ohh god shes wearing the red dress with the low cut I like.

"Marshall? Eyes up here bud, were talking right now, time enough for that later. " the purr from her voice dropping, replaced with a more down to earth feel.

"Right... well you think that stuffy idiot queen could have done a better job? She was a decadent slob." I reply firmly planting my eyes on hers... mostly.

"You mean like the rest of your race?" She laughs.

My eyes blaze red for a second before going back to black. She flinches but doesn't retract her comment. Damn her but its true.

"She was just going to let us stay in obscurity, The hell with that. What's to hide from now? Humans? Their food! A scarce commodity now a days I might add." i scoff. seriously, what a load of crap. the humans would have all died off from the harsh conditions of the planet without our help. sure for the first hundred years they were slaves. but its different now. they have homes and families and semi-government. we help give them food and shelter, we take a few blood donations, everybody goes home happy. why change a good thing?

"your a fool if you think the humans will accept this forever. you weren't old enough to remember, but humans are tenacious bastards. they outnumbered us 10,000 to 1. and as you've seen we've gained what? 30 new vampires in the last 100 years? while the humans have tripled in numbers in that time. " she says leaning over slowly to snip a rose growing to far upwards from the bush. she looks at the rose pointedly then back to me eyebrows raised.

"so what? you want me to cull a few hundred of them? that'll just piss them off. lead to more human revolts. more vampires questioning my reign. then some of the more upitty vamps would go on a feeding frenzy. nah, that's a downward spiral i'll happily avoid. " i sigh waving my hand. i start rubbing my temples. who ever coined "its good to be king" never had to deal with this crap.

"hey Marshall, Nats, i thought i smelled sweat, shame and desperation" a voice says hovering somewhere above me.

"get down here virgin" Natasha says. emphasis on virgin.

" VIRGIL, you damned git." a blue skinned vampire says floating downwards. wearing a blood red hoodie and skinny jeans with old school kicks. Virgil was my first friend since i became a vampire. it never really translated for him. friend to liege-lord. but i let it slide. hell i wish i had 10 more like him.

"Marshall's thinking about quitting his job Virgil." Nat says lightly returning to her roses.

"whaaat? seriously dude? but your king! its all kinda downhill from there right? i mean what? you gonna go on to become a mailman?" Virgil says grinning like a fool.

i groan loudly and sit down on the walkway.

ahh… screw all these problems. I'm gonna go play my guitar. you know what? screw the night-o-sphere too. I'm over the fry thing anyways.

i jump up making my mind on a spit second. "Natasha, I'm tired of dealing with my mothers spies and terrorists. send an emissary to the night-o-sphere. write up a formal contract in triplicate. get with some of the few traditionalists that follow me to help. they love that kinda stuff, just like my mother. and Natasha? send a boy toy. that ought to help the negotiations." i say walking back to my large castle, with my emperor sized room, with a fireplace embedded with gems…. sigh… i hate this place.

* * *

**And that is the basis for my story! Did ya like it? I hope so. Tell me what ya think with a review! **

**AHEM* now, **

**Can marshall lee keep his newly formed kingdom intact? Will this mysterious Eric prove to be his undoing? Can a vampire comfortably eat a hot-dog with their fangs? Do you care? How the hell should i know! Read next weeks exciting adventure of (deep voice) The Life of Marshall Lee the vampire King!**


	2. chapter 2 Marshall's serenade

**hello fan fiction friends. here's the (very late) second chapter to Marshall's story. Anyone waiting for the second Ch to Finn the marine shouldn't have to wait to much longer. until I can replace my computer I have to write these stories on my phone(blegh) then borrow a friends computer to post! I have a back log of stories and chapters I plan on posting soon. just have to make the time. read on adventurer! **

* * *

YEAR 505 AMW

Marshall lee the vampire king. It doesn't have the same ring to it like it did, All those years ago. I stop by my mother's dimension every now and then now. We're... on speaking terms. She's still evil And petty. But hey, thats mother's right? Eric led a raid on our humans last month. Killed most and took the rest. He's trying to starve us out. Now he's come back to finish the Job. Staring into space, I strum my guitar humming. None of this really matters. I'm having the equivalent of a mid life crisis for a human I've been told. Sometime after turning 450 years old the true weight of immortality kicks in for most vampires. never aging. Watching the world turn day in day out for centuries.

"I'm a sinner

Sitting here on my throne

Ages weigh more than you know,

I saw the crown in envy, baby

But it's listless and thrown away

I would pour it all down the drain

Every beast, every monster slain"

Without moving from his spot or looking down at his hands he channels it all into his guitar. Sitting out on a ledge from his balcony his voice lingered with an enchantment few could ignore. Mixing with the screams below, His music carried its own magic, in a way.

"My pride has kept me here on the top,

Now I'm looking down and the falls too far,

Have my blunders been wonders..."

He sighs and lets his hands drop from the one thing he owns that still holds meaning to him. Staring out across the landscape on fire from his room he watches vampires kill vampires below. He sees a man he knew for 300 years die, pierced through the heart.

"Or have I destroyed us all?" I whisper.

Eric has come. I watch him run into the castle doors below. This fight will end tonight, One way or another. Well, lets get this over with.

"Nat, Virgil, get out of my sight. You are hereby banished from the castle by your king. Leave this land and never come back" I say standing slowly to walk towards my closet. Should still have a sword in there. Eric always had a flair for the dramatic, I can use that.

Passing Natasha her face is straight, leaving no clue to her thoughts. Virgil on the other hand doesn't get it yet.

"The fuck do you mean, leave? After everything I've done for you? You ordered me to kill my brother! Never once did I flinch from our plans. Now you're tossing me out? Well fu-" virgil says, ranting.

I'm inches from his face in less than a second. A simple punch to his solar plexus knocks the air from him. Followed by a quick chop to the neck and he's out. Saving this fool's life is the least I can do. Natasha watches with her poker face, only speaking up when I gently lay my friend down on the floor.

"You don't plan on living through this fight do you?" She questions me, the air was getting thicker with smoke.

My answer is only silence at first. Do I want to continue? After I grab a peerless Diamond edge katana from a pile of weapons I point to the window and say "go. Now. If I live through this I'm leaving. I don't know where yet but I'll keep the title. But this place holds no future. Go find yours. And take this idiot with you" I say with a smile, shouldering my weapon.

We lock eyes for half a minute before leathery black wings sprout from her back. She grips virgil's ankle with a talon. "Take care Marshall. Long live the king." She says diving out the window, ripping the midnight curtains down.

Humph, long live my ass.

I haven't let loose in almost 20 years. Death won't find me without a fight. I'll welcome death as a brother when my time has come. he will see me as an equal. I stand there waiting. I have seen Eric's heart and I find him wanting. In this moment and when our blades cross, our souls will clash for supremacy in a ringing echo throughout the ages. Humph, who said there were no poets among the dead?

A deep roar Pierces the night. Hell hounds. That can only mean one thing, my mother's helping him. But i'm not angry. The old me would have been pissed, but I've come to understand my mother better in the last century. She would see it as "giving my boy a challenge" to keep me sharp.

"Oi marshe! Come on out, I have something for you. Its a popular gift today! An agonizingly painful death, and I saved the best one for you" I hear Eric call out from the hallway. him and his ridiculous English accent.

"A king doesn't take orders from bastards, Eric. Especially those bastards who resemble dogs. Maybe that's the secret. Your father was a dog" I call back. Piss him off enough and he might make a mistake.

My door flies off it's hinges and breaks in two against a stone wall. Yeah, I'd say he's pissed. Now hopefully the mistake part isn't done by me.

"Ohh the mighty Marshall lee. How I'm going to enjoy this." He says with a wicked grin. But before he can dash forward and attack I toss a sword at him lightly. He catches it expertly and gives me a perplexed look.

"If you want to kill me so badly let's do this right. Trial by combat style." I say hefting my sword in a two handed grip before me. Not many people know how handy I am with a sword. When I killed this idiots mother I did it with tooth and claw. I have an advantage. But then again I always do. After all, i'm marshall lee. Before he can do anything else I fly forwards. Stay in control marshell, don't let him dictate the fight.

A slash for his neck is met with the ringing of steel. A flash of surprise across my face almost cost me a leg when eric brings his own sword upward. Back flipping through the air I come to rest on the top of a dresser. Ok, so maybe he's not an amateur.

"What did you think I was doing while you exiled me Marshall? Playing house? No, I was training for this day. I will see your head at my feet" Eric says grimly. He's angry and eager for this. But he's collected. A steady hand. His eyes are on me and not my weapon. This isn't the eric I know.

"Good. Our king is unprepared for this. But don't let your guard down. He's as much of a snake as his mother." A voice says from the shadows. I recognize it from the vampire court. Damned ancient ones. He's probably been planning this since day one. Plots within plots. This was the vampire that suggested to me when I was drunk to take the throne. I'd bet my fangs his plan is to kill eric after I'm dead taking the throne himself.

"Funny, that you would mention snakes, Samuel. Didn't the mortals call you Sahib of Snakes?" I call out to the darkness.

Eric sees my words as a distraction. Flash, Our blades meet over head. Flash, I take a cut to my arm. Flash, our blades lock in front of the roaring fireplace. Our shadows dance across the room in as much of a battle as their masters.

"Foolish child. I have walked this earth 3000 years. The death of the human race meant little to one such as I. Just as your death will mean nothing. You were right that the old queen had to die. But not to be replaced by you." Samuel jeers from somewhere to my left. Damn him. I haven't developed shadow walking yet. A seemingly rare ability only the oldest of vampires acquire. The ability to become darkness. The shadow itself. This is not good. Eric I can handle. But Samuel as well? Maybe Nats is right. Tonight I may die... time slows.

...

...

Grin. My heart is dead but I feel my body pulse.

Kick eric in the shin. He stumbles. Follow with a second kick to the stomach. Slash upwards catching his face. He rears. Pulse. Eric turns into his involuntary movement backwards into a spinning horizontal swing. Pulse. I catch the blade in my hand. Blood runs down my arm. Pulse. His eyes show fear. Pulse. I take his arm from the elbow.

Time resumes. He falls to his knees in front of me. He was fast. But i'm more than just a vampire. But eric isn't dead yet. A dagger falls from his shirt into his remaining hand. He brings it Into my thigh, Wounding me. Burning! I jump back and rip the dagger out. Hellstone. Jesus. Where did he even get that? My wounds aren't going to be healing anytime soon now. My body already feels heavy. Normally my wounds would close In an hour. Now it's going to take weeks. My next slash is one of rage. That this fool could hurt me. Me! The vampire king! His head rolls from his body in a spray of black blood. I falter and catch my nightstand. My vision blurs for a few seconds as Samuel materializes from the shadows.

"I had hoped that boy would wound you, but I never actually thought he would do so well. You must be slipping, my king" Samuel says lightly walking over to the fireplace and grabbing the poker.

"Why do this, Samuel. Master of snakes. Why use your forked tongue to maneuver here? What could you gain from killing me? The throne? You've never cared for it before. Why now?" I ask steadying myself. I'll be damned if this old fart is the one who kills me.

"Ohh, I have my reasons. As you can see many, many vampires lay dead today. The throne is in material. A useless symbol for useless souls. No, I simply wanted to thin out the herd. There were too many of us. Too few humans. It would never have worked my boy. Eventually we would have run out off food. Or killed each other. Your glorious vampire city was the worst vanity project since rome. Far better for us and the humans to scatter to the winds, I think." Samuel monologues. Are you serious?

I see his shoulders tense. This man has been alive since swords were the choice weapon for killing. And he's had centuries to hone every skill. That fire poker in his hands may as well be an executioners axe with my head on a block. I need to transform.

I hate the blood rage. Its the worst feeling to me now. I use to revel in it. The power, the feeling of utter domination over anything else. My eyesight expands. My senses come alive. I can smell the bodies burning outside. The moonlight is blinding. But my foe makes no sound. In the blink of an eye my body changes. Wings sprout from my back. Samuel flinches, and I move to the left. Pain in my chest? Before my transformation was complete Samuel drove his fire poker into my chest, just missing my heart.

"Now now, none of that boy" Samuel says through gritted teeth. I swipe my now giant claw into his body and he's thrown like a ragdoll. When my foe floats upward he's transformed instantly. His monster form is scared and looks like snake skin. So thats how he got his name.

He flies like a bullet pushing me out the window in a spray of stained glass. Falling, we wrestling for control and dominance. He swipes his claws against my ribs leaving lacerations. I rip my claws through one of his wings, crippling his ability to fly. We both turn to pure savagery. No more games or strategy. No skill or tactics. Brute strength. I shake him off of me knowing he can't fly well now. But he grabs my leg and we both crash into the side of my castle. I kick his face in while he shatters the bones in my ankle. Flapping my labored wings I climb into the sky trying to shake him off once again. It starts to rain and our grips on each other slip. I see were poised near the very top of the castle. Right below us is a sharp point of the roof. I let my body slacken falling backwards towards my improved stake. Lightning splits the sky. At the last moment I spin Samuel around letting our combined body weight sink him deep into death. I bare my teeth inches from his throat as realization comes to his eyes. I rip his throat out. One hand on the roof with a foot on my preys chest, I roar to the heavens. The heavens answer with more lighting. My body shrinks down to normal size. I look downward to see my city in shambles. Vampires fleeing in every direction, scattered. This place holds no future. I fly off in a random direction. It matters little where I go. Hours pass. I can no longer ignore my body's pain. I spy a cabin below with lights on. My landing turns into a spray of mud and agony. As I claw my way towards the door it opens. The last thing I see before I pass out is the color pink.

* * *

**aaaaaand that's it for now my friends. and again, the rest is coming. just sit tight. **


End file.
